Hi Baby
by Kisa6184
Summary: Why am I so sick? What has gotten into me. Am I pregnant? This sucks. -Zatanna These are the things that are racing inside her head. T because I' m paranoid. Hope you really like it. Please read and review! Chalant! (Suck at summaries so sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Chalant

**Hello! It's Kisa6184 this is my very first fanfiction! ^.^ Please go easy on me. I do accept flames, but don't be too harsh or you'll make me cry. Umm that's it. Btw it's Chalant, Rotanna, Robin/Zatanna whatever.**

_**I do not own Young Justice, DC and everything else. I did this out of enjoyment.**_

**Enjoy!**

Zatanna's POV

March 21, 2020 (6:01 A.M)

Uuggg! I really hate being sick. Every single day for the past three weeks I have been throwing up my guts. As all you know that's just metaphor. It seems like nothing can cure this horrendous sickness. I been staying away from foods that could make me possibly sick, doing what I can to get better, but NOTHING!

At the crack of dawn it's all the same and while in the mist of all this Dick has been there for me. Every morning he's there, right beside me. I feel so bad for him. He doing all this for me holding my hair back while I'm throwing up, double the protection while on the missions, rubbing my back to be comforting, and so much more. He does all this just for me and I insist that he doesn't need to do any of this for me. I keep telling I'm okay or I can do this by myself, but he doesn't listen at he does what needs to be done plus more.

He always doing the right things and doing them at the right times. It's like he knows what I need. Like this past week my back just started to hurt and there he was right next to me trying to make it better. I said nothing and show pain in my body, but he just knew. Like to some people that sounds like nothing, but to me it's warming to me. Yeah it sounds kind of cliché. I really do love him because he's all that and I know he loves me.

March 29,2020 (6:14 A.M)

"Will you go please see a doctor? I need to know what's making sick." Dick said with concern.

" I'm really sure it's a stomach bug. It'll pass, I'm sure." I said, but I'm not totally confident.

"Say that all you want, if that was the case then you would have been better already." Dick says.

"This I'm think it's just a bug. Once I was so sick that I threw up every hour, but then again it only last for about two days." I said trying convince him. I'm trying to read him, by looks of it he looks convinced.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"I knew you would try to fight so I took the liberty of setting up your appointment I was just wanting to see if you would agree with me, but that's clearly not the case. So now I'm forcing you to go now. If you won't say yes in the next five minutes I'm coming with you." There he goes with signature smirk.

"How are going force me?" I just want to see how long I can convince him.

"Oh Zee, you should never ask me those question because you and I both know that I can and plan too. Give up now and I won't physically force you." He kept on walking closer and closer until he had whisper it in my ear. His hot breath felt good on me neck.

"You win, I better give up, I'll go. Are you happy now?" I say in a low tone.

"Very and thank you. Your appointment is in a week or two. I'm going to get ready for work and you should lay in bed rest." Dick said as he kiss me and walked into the room. Now that he mentioned that I'm really am tired. As soon my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

I look up it said 8:23 looks like it's time to get up. I got up brush my teeth and all that stuff. When I was done I started to think what could possibly be making me sick. It could really be a stomach flu or some kind rare disease. No that can't be it because if it was a stomach flu then it would have been cured by now. Disease sounds way out of line plus about year ago the doctors said it would very unlikely for me to have any diseases any time soon. What other reasons are there? Then it hits me could I be..._pregnant_? Oh my gosh it could mean that I'm pregnant. Oh I have to know.

I locked up the penhouse and headed for the drug store. When I got there I was debating between getting one or two. After debating with myself I only got the one. I tried to get home as soon as possible, when I got home I ripped the packaging opening and peed on the white stick. The direction said wait for ten minutes and wait for either a pink plus sign or a blue negative sign. Man, this is the ten longest minutes I have ever wait for. This little stick determine if I'm pregnant or not.

After the ten minutes were up I looked at the stick and it was a...blue negative sign. Oh I was so happy I'm not pregnant! Oh I was so happy. Then I felt something in my heart it wasn't happy. I guess I'm sad that I'm pregnant just a second ago I was happy, but now I'm sad that there's no life inside of me. I put my hand over my tummy that has nothing in it. I think can get over it, right? Do I still need to go the doctor office still? Maybe, because I want really know now. I'm glad that Dick pushed me to go the doctor office now. Thank you, thank you.

**Did you guys like it? I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I'll try to make it better. Please leave a review so you guys can make my story better^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi baby**

So I'm back. Thank you all for reading my story I feel so grateful right now. Aww thank you! I was so happy about all of this that I decided to write another chapter! Yea (right -.-') Oh another thing was I reread the last chapter and it sucked so I went back and edited it. Oo I'm wasting time while you could be reading. BTW it has Dick's POV and Zatanna's I think mostly Dick's though.

I do not own Young Justice, DC, or everything else. I did this out of enjoyment.

Zatanna's POV

April 10, 2020 (4:55 P.M)

So here I am sitting in the doctor's office waiting to see what might be. I'm sitting on top of this bed like table with ultrasound machine next to me. I want to believe that I don't want to be pregnant, but very deep inside of me; I really want to be pregnant.

While this is running in my head the doctor comes in. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights. Her hair is short and straight. She looked about late 20's and early 30's.

"Zatanna Zatara is that right? And by the way I will be your Doctor Sarah Le." She said it in a very excited tone.

"Yep, that's right."I tried to match her tone of voice.

"Okay then, I looked over the paper work and the blood tests everything seems to be fine. So you can guess that you'll be bringing a little baby home in a few months. Congrats!" She said it in joyful, but sort of annoying voice. I just looked at her in pure shock, wow that was not I expecting. I mean know I wanted to pregnant, but wow.

"Wait a second I took a home pregnancy test and it came out false. What happened?" I asked her.

"Oh I guess you should know that home pregnancy tests are only about 94% accurate. I hope that didn't put a damper on any plans." She said it trying to sound comforting.

"Oh no it didn't don't worry about it. I'm just completely shocked that's all." I replied back to her.

"Okay then, would you like to see your baby?" All I did is nodded my head yes. "Can I ask you lie down and pull up your shirt?"

I did what I was told and then she put this cold blue gel on me. Then she reached over got the wand-thingy and started to move the gel all over.

"Sorry about the gel it will warm up soon." She just smiled. She looked up at the monitor trying to find the baby or the fetus. Then she stopped and looked over at me and pointing to the monitor.

"Can you see it there it is the little fetus. As you can see there's the spine and its head. Its heart rate is at great rate right now. You have been taking good of yourself as I can see." She told with a warm smile on her face.

Oh this feeling is so unreal. I'm on cloud nine. It's really in my tummy growing and already I have this sense of protection of my little angel. Seeing this make all the worries go away in that moment in time. I'm just filled with happiness.

"It's a great feeling I can tell you now. Now let's get you all clean up and then I can give you the pictures, okay?" Dr. Le told me.

I left; she told me that my next appointment was it will be in about a little over a month and I was in my second month of pregnancy already. I carefully tucked the pictures in me purse and put my hand over my tummy and already I felt a tiny bump over my stomach. All I have is this smile on my face all the way home.

Then this thought came into my mind and it was a bad one. What if Dick doesn't want the baby then leave us both. Then I thought I'm just 19 and he's 20 that when his life will take off. I don't want him to leave, but also I don't want to leave. I went straight to the room and just cried.

Dick's POV

Same day at 6:35 P.M

I walk through the door to see it was really quite maybe she sleeping or something. So I walked into the room to see my Zatanna sobbing. I quickly walked to her and hugged her and try to make her feel better, but all I felt was her crying even harder. I looked at her, she had red eyes that were swollen and puffy her makeup was all wet. The last time I have ever seen her like this is when she lost her dad and she didn't stop for weeks.

"Zee what happened why are you so sad? I need to know." I tried to say it in hushed voice. She didn't answer.

"Please tell me what's wrong it breaks my heart to see you like this. Please tell me why you are crying, I need to know the problem. I want to help you do much." I asked again with a louder voice, but not enough to scare her. She's just holding on to my shirt so tight as if I will disappear into thin air.

"O...kay I'll tell you." She said it so softly you can just barely hear.

"Then tell me! I'm begging you I really just want to know what the hell is bothering you so badly you had to cry. Inside it's just ripping me apart to see you like this." All I can feel from her is that she's tensing up a lot. I must be scaring her to make tense up so quickly.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry that I'm scaring you. But please tell me what the matter." I'm back to my softer voice trying not to scare again.

"Okay, but promise you won't get mad and leave?" Her voice was creaking up as she spoke. Why would she think I would leave and be mad? It can't be that bad right?

"I promise you I won't get mad and leave. Out of all people you should know this by now." I said it in a warming tone.

"I'm...pregnant. I beg of you don't go." She starts to cry more. She's pregnant? I'm overwhelmed is she really pregnant?

"Are you really pregnant?" And all I felt was her head nodding yes on my chest. Right now in this very moment I'm just filled with happiness. I can't believe it, I just can't.

"Zee, calm down honey you should know that I'm know very happy right now. Can you calm down please?" I say it in a loving voice of even possible.

"Really? You're actually happy?" She asked clearly stop crying now.

"Would I be joking around with you at a time like this?" I asked her with my famous smirk.

"Thank you, thank you I'm so grateful to have you right next to me. Thank you so much." There she is the old Zatanna I fell in love with, but course without the puffy and swollen red eyes with the runny make up. I embraced her her that felt like forever, but really just a few minutes. I saw that she was blushing.

"What are you blushing about?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry about the shirt that's why I'm blushing of you must know." She told me with her tongue sticking out

at me. She back to normal now. I looked down to see that first my front side of my shirt it completely soaked because of my little magician here and there's make up on my shirt.

"I'll be right back I'm going to change and then order out pizza. Okay? While I'm doing this rest please you look so tired." I told as she pulled away.

"Okay I'll take a nap, but call me when the food is here KK?"Wow she must be really if she's saying "KK." I'm going to let her sleep until food comes.

The pizza came; we ate dinner on the couch and watched movies. I think around 10 o'clock I got up because Zee was asleep so I can clean up. Then I felt this tug on my shirt and it was her holding me shirt saying don't go. I lifted her up from the couch and put her in bed, then told her I'll be back after I cleaned up.

After I was done I got into bed and lay down. Almost immediately Zatanna turn around then hugged I and say "Don't ever go." and I said "Never." That night we fell asleep in each other's arms and never letting go.

Ahhhh! Done with chapter number 2! This was I really long chapter for me. I was at 1:30 in the morning just to get it done. I will try to update often, but I have some work to be done still. Hoped you liked it! ^.^ Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your support. So sorry for not updating in while. I got caught up in work or just got lazy... But I'm here with the next chapter. Enjoy!

I do not own Young Justice, DC and everything else. I did this out of enjoyment.

Dick's POV

April 11, 2020 (7:56 A.M)

*Beep Beep Beep Be-* I turned around and just looked at Zatanna. She had such a big scare for nothing, she should have known that I love her and nothing will pull us apart. I touched her soft pale face. She seems so calm in her sleep. I think I'll take a day off, today I want to spend a whole day with my babies. Yes, my babies Zatanna and the little one. Both are special to me in every way. Zatanna starts to move a bit. She opens her beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning baby." I kissed her forehead.

"Good morning hon, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" She said while yawning.

"Nah, I going to take the day off. Even if Batman hunts me down and drag me to the cave. I'm staying with you for the day." I just smiled.

"Okay then, that sounds ni-" Zatanna didn't get to finish because she raced to the bathroom to puke. I walked to the bathroom to see she still over the toilet. I bent down and held her hair so it wouldn't get in her way. When she was done she got up and brushed her teeth to clean out her mouth.

"Oo f haf picores ofs he bahy ifn mf purfe." She said while brushing her teeth.

"Zee finish up then tell me, okay?" I told her and she just nodded. Okay now she done lets hear what she has to say.

"I said I have pictures of the baby in my purse. Would you like to see?" She asked eagerly. I just nodded.

"Okay, but I need to call the cave if I don't call they will have my head on a silver platter. You know the usual. Be back." I said.

"That's fine I need to find the pictures anyway. Okay where did I put my purse." That was the last thing I heard when I left the room.

"Nightwing to cave."

"Superboy to Nightwing yes what is it?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Today I won't be in the cave I'm taking a day off. So can you guys handle one day without me?" I asked.

"Yeah think we should be fine. If anything we could just called the Justice League. Not to be prying why are you taking a day off? You rarely take a days off." Even though I can't see him I can sense that he's raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, something important, but you'll know later I think. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. I just wanted to see if you'll okay," He asked. "Oh yeah before I forget Artemis, Megan, and Raquel wanted to pass on a message saying hope she get better soon. Okay Superboy out." (I don't if their conversations goes like this, but this is how I pictured it.)

Zatanna's POV

Same day at 8:21

I glance over to see Dick is done what needed to be done. I'm here ripping this room apart just because I can not find my purse.

"Needs some help?" He stood there leaning against the wall near the door.

"YES! I know I had my purse somewhere! I just can't find it at the moment." I said still looking for it without even looking at him.

"Is this the one?" He barely choked out, trying very hard not to laugh at me. What, was it on that chair? I'm an idiot.

"Are freaking kidding me! I could have ten good minutes on something else other then finding my purse." I said very pissed off at myself.

"Zee what got you so hyped up?"

"Oh that's the hormones. That's making me seem crazy."

"That's not nice to blame it on our baby. It doesn't know any better." He joked.

"Well it's your fault I'm like this in the first place." I said while sticking mine tongue at him.

"Hey you were just as involved as was I. So you can't put all the blame on me."

"Okay okay let's stop playing around and lets look at the pictures of the baby." I spoke.

He looked at pictures. And then a smile crept on to hi face. He can see it. He see's the spine, its arms, everything. His strong hands slid to my stomach.

"Dick your crying. Are you okay?" I asked as I cupped his face with my dainty hands.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy right now. I can feel the bump on your stomach. Its really there right?"

"Yep this is our child." I said while putting my hands over his.

"Hold on for a second, why is that we can feel the bump already? Don't most women feel a small bump around the 4th month? Aren't you only in your 2nd month?"

"Oh your right, I never really put much thought into that. Maybe there's another one in there." I said with a heart warming smile.

"Okay I'm coming with you to you next appointment with you. So I can see for my self." He just smiled while digging his face into my neck.

"Can I get one more hour of sleep? All of a sudden I felt tired and a need for sleep." I said in between yawns.

"Okay I could use a extra hour of sleep too. Who wakes up first has to cook breakfast." Dick said.

"Ooooh make sure you cooks some eggs and bacon please." I said acting like a child.

"Are you sure that I'm the cooking you breakfast and not you?" He said while we are lying on the bed.

"I'm sure. Good night." As I closed my eyes.

"Good night Zee."

Zatanna's POV

Same day 9:06

I woke up to a empty bed and the smell of bacon cooking. I lift up the blanket and felt this rush of cold air. I started to shiver and went to the closest drawer and grabbed one of Dick's big sweat shirt. I put it on and looked in a mirror, it almost goes to my knees and my arms are completely covered. Oh whatever I walked out of the room to see the table was covered with bacon, omelettes, and some fruit. My mouth started to water when I saw all this, right there I sounded like Wally.

"Its nice to see your awake now." He said with back towards me. It still amaze me that he just knows if you know what I mean.

"Yeah, yeah leave the chit-chat for later. Lets eat I'm starving.

"And this is why I cooked a lot." He said with that smirk.

"So since we the day off what do you want to do?" I questioned while sipping my warm tea.

"Lets go to the park we haven't been there in a while. How about that?" He replied back munching on his food. "By the way how are you liking my sweat shirt?"

"I like that idea the weather has been so beautiful lately. And the sweat shirt I got out of bed and cold air just hit me. So I went to closest drawer and grabbed it. What do you not like it on me?"

"No its not that its that you cute in that." He said while blushing.

"Well thank you. If we are going then I'm going to get ready." I stood up put my plate in the sink and soaked it in water. Then ran to the room.

"Wait! I'll join you." Flashing his smirk.

"If you can catch me!" I yelled across the hall.

Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if they seemed out of character. Plus this chapter was a filler. But I do hope you enjoyed it at least. Leave review please!

-Kisa6184


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for the support! Hope you like this chapter.

I do not own Young Justice, DC and everything else. I made up the plot and Sin Scar.

April 11, 2020 (11:01 A.M)

Zatanna's POV

"Are you ready to leave?" Dick asked standing by the door.

"Yeah, I just needed to grab my hat. Let's hit the park!" I said happily. We walked out and Dick locked up our home.

It doesn't take us long to get the park because it's a 15 minute walk. When we got there we had something hot to drink because the wind was a bit chilly. I rested my head on his shoulder and started to day dream. Then all of a sudden I heard screams across the park. I quickly jerked my head to look at Dick. All he did was shake his head and that was the signal to get prepare. We ran somewhere so nobody can we changed.

"Teg su ni ruo smrofinu won!" (Get us in our uniforms now!)

When we changed we both saw this man with scars all over his face that formed a 's'. This man look big and had lots of muscles. His head was shaved. He was dressed in a red tank top that looked like blood, dark green cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"Who are you!" Nightwing shouted before he attacked with his eskrima sticks in both hands.

"Aww that hurts that you don't know who I am. My name is Sin Scar and I came here to get rid of the kiddy-team and the Justice League." He said laughing and charging at us. We quickly dodged him before we get knocked out.

"Running away from a fight huh? And I thought this would be fun." His laugh gives me the creeps. I look over to see that Nightwing was fighting him. Sin Scar was crushing him, every time Nightwing try to deliver a blow he would simply dodge the attack and punch him without mercy.

"Etativel Nis Racs dna gnirb Ginwthgin ot em!" (Levitate Sin Scar and bring Nightwing to me!) I chanted. Sin Scar let go of Nightwing and floated up in the air. But as he got up in the air he came down. Usually I have to let him down, but that didn't work. How did he do that was he not affected by magic?

"Hahaha, silly girl I had learned how to get use to magic and everything else the league have to throw at me. I'm nearly invisible. That's why I took down your little boyfriend so easily. Now it's your turn, to bad that your baby will die with you. But hey what will it matter all of you guys will be dead soon because of me!" He said in laughter. It sickens me how he laughs. Hold on for a second.

"How do you know about my baby?!" I screamed at him.

"I learned these things while doing research on all of you didn't I say that all ready?"

"Sehtolc nrut otni epor!" (Clothes turn into rope.) I casted my spell on him. This will buy me some time to call in the team and hide so Nightwing, the baby and I won't get hurt. I know I should be fighting him, but I won't risk the baby's life it deserves to live. I run with Nightwing on my back and find this run-down building then hide. I hid behind some old machines in the building. I look down to see how beaten up Nightwing is. He has some bruises and his nose is bleeding. At least he is still breathing, that's a good sign.

"Zatanna to cave do you read me?" I whispered.

"Superboy to Zatanna what's up?" Conner asked.

"I need back up now there is this guy who is determined to kill all of us. I tied him up with rope, but I don't know how long it can hold him. I need help now Nightwing is knocked out and I can't leave him." I pleaded.

"Okay we will be there soon we have your location and we are coming now. Impulse, Lagoon Boy, and Beast Boy are on a different mission. Rocket is coming to help if need be. Okay?" He asked.

"That's fine. Just come quickly!" I almost shouted. The signal went off.

"Naelc pu eht doolb." (Clean up the blood) I said. The blood disappeared. Then I heard heavy feet pounding on the ground.

"Little magic girl. Come out and play." He said, I can hear the boxes being knocked over, metal ripping, and wood breaking. I just hoped that he won't find me. Then when he came closer to the machines Nightwing and I where hiding behind from. I can hear the walls breaking because the team was here.

Third person's POV

"I see you have come and join the party. Ready to play?" Snickered Sin Scar. [A/N try saying that 10 times]

"Ready to get your butt kick!" Shouted Wonder Girl.

"Oh my dear you will be the one who's butts will be kicked." Sin Scar sneered.

"GO!" Batgirl called out.

'Are we linked Miss Martian?' Beast Boy thought.

'Yes' Miss Martian replied back.

'Zatanna are you in here?' Miss Martian wondered.

'Yeah, I'm here.'

'Good, leave Nightwing where he is. I he'll be safe if we're busy with this Sin guy. Okay?'

'Umm... O... Kay.' Zatanna said with a weak thought.

Zatanna jumped out where she was hiding from and started to watch and stay away from harm. Wonder Girl try to knock him out a few times when he wasn't looking, but failed. He got a few good punches in that she completely fainted. Superboy started to beat the crap out of Sin Scar it helped a little, but not of damage done it seem like Sin Scar was not impress at any extent. Bumble Bee tried to help, but just got smacked away like a fly. Batgirl and Robin tried to attack him at once, but then Sin Scar caught both of them and smashed them together. Then finally Blue Beetle shot him with his plasma canon and knocked Sin Scar out. Miss Martian, then saw some rope and mentally tied him up. What Rocket did was put a bubble around him so he could not escape at all.

"Wow, he was a lot tougher then we thought he would be. Didn't expect him to be so merciless. He seem so heartless. Even some of the badasses we fought they had pity for us this guy was machine. What is this guy?" Mumbled Bumble Bee while rubbing her head.

"I know right? It was like he had one thing to do and only one thing." Miss Martian replied back.

"Hey let's go we need to bring Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, Wonder Girl, and Bumble Bee some medical attention like now. They been beaten up really badly." Commanded Superboy.

"Yeah, let's get on the bio-ship. I need to ask some Zatanna some things." Miss Martian said in a tired tone.

On the bio-ship back to the cave.(1:03 P.M)

Zatanna's POV

"So what do you want to ask?"

"Oh what was he doing while you guys in the park?" Asked Miss Martian.

"We were in the park, then heard some screams and saw that he was hurting some people. And from there Nighywing was getting beaten up quite badly so I got him away from Sin Scar then ran and hide." I said back.

"Does he know anything about us?"  
She asked.

"Yes, he knows everyones background that's why it was so hard to beat him."

"One last question why weren't you fight you looked so scared and nervous. It seemed like you were afraid to even try to help. I just want to know." Miss Martian last question surprised me I was not expecting this.

"Yeah I noticed that too. What's up with that?" Rocket asked. This time all eyes were on me. I feel like someone froze me in a block of ice.

"I...umm...I'm...uuumm." That's all that came out of my mouth. I couldn't get the words to come out. My mind is all foggy, I can't think straight.

"Umm we're waiting." Conner said a little annoyed. He right I need to speak up.

"Hey give her a moment to think." Miss Martian trying to defend me. I took in a deep breath and then said.

"I'm... Pregnant." I said in a whisper.

Hoped you liked this chapter. Yeah the name of the bad guy was pretty lame but hey that's the best I can think of. Please review if you can. Thank you! Blow kissies! Bye!

-Kisa6184


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! You guys made me really happy. At first I was all like oh this story is going to tank, but didn't! Aww I'm so happy here's a another chapter!

I do not own Young Justice, DC and everything thing else. I only own the plot and Sin Scar.

Zatanna's POV (1:34 P.M)

"WHAT!?" Everyone on the bio-ship screamed, the one one who were awake.

"When did this happen?! How did it happen!? When we're going to tell us?! Does the league know or are we the only one? Who's baby? Don't you dare tell me that you did not cheat on Dick!" Screamed M'gann and Raquel in sync.

"Wait don't answer the 1st and 2nd question. You can keep that to yourself. But the other ones I need answers." M'gann told me. All I did was laugh.

"Well the answer to the 3rd question is yes I was going to tell you why wouldn't I? Thing is I was going to tell you guys later not now, but whatever. 4th question is no the league doesn't know, maybe Batman knows because he's well Batman. 5th and last one this is Dick's baby or babies. You guys should know me by now I will never cheat on him. What would make you thing that?" I replied and questioned.

"I don't know why it was in the moment. Um Conner you've been quiet. Speak up. What do you think aren't you happy for her?" M'gann told me and asked Conner.

"What? I kinda knew and I'm just soaking it all in is that a problem? And yeah of course I'm happy for her, but girl talk is not my type of thing." I could tell he was getting angry at M'gann.

"How rude! And how would you know?" She spat back.

"I could hear a faint little heartbeat somewhere, but didn't know where. I just couldn't figure it out." He said back at her with the same venom.

"Hey don't gi-" She was cut of by Raquel.

"Sorry for interrupting your little fight. But you two didn't hear what she said did you?" They shook their heads no. "Well you missed the part where she said 'baby or babiesss'."

"You said that?" Conner asked with one eyebrow up.

"Yeah, Dick thought there maybe two babies because I'm kinda showing if you look really closely and I'm in my 2nd mouth only." I said with ease as if it didn't mattered.

"No way there maybe two Grayson babies?!" M'gann said happily. Her mood snapped back to happy.

"Yeahh." I smiled down and put my hand over my stomach as I felt the bump.

"Hey we're here. Let's get the rest of the team medical attention." Conner enforced. The guy was holding everyone why was he telling us this?

"Hey girls where's Blue Beetle?" I just manage to realize now.

"Oh he went to the park to hangout a friend I guess or whatever." Raquel answered me.

"And Sin Scar?'

"Bell Reve"

"Ok I just wanted to know. Pregnant mind, bear with me. Thanks."

"Oh this is going to be a long 7 months." Raquel sighed.

"I hope they recover soon." M'gann she said completely changing the subject.

"You girls come with me." Batman scared me a bit when he came from behind, but it didn't seem to phase the two girls.

"I need ask some questions."

"Kay. " We said and walked out of the docking area to the mission room.

"Who is this Sin Scar? What's his plan?"

"Well what we gathered up is he's a heartless, merciless machine. He could beat us all down if he the will to do it seemed like. We have no idea what his plan is though." Raquel told Batman.

"I know. I have an idea what his plan is." I spoke up.

"What is then? We need all the information we can get."

"Well before they all came to help Nightwing and I he told me that he has plans to take down the team and the league. I don't know why, but he does."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Umm.. Oh yeah he knows about our identities and our backgrounds. I have no idea how he got the information though. He said he researched all about us and knows how to take us down as far as I know."

"Do you know if he working for some else or working with someone? Or working alone?"

"No he said nothing about that."

"Okay you guys can go now I need to do more research about him. He sounds like he's going to be easy to take him down if he's working alone." We were about to go then Batman called me to tell me something.

"Yes, what is did you forget to say something?" I asked him.

"Congratulation." He whispered in my ear. I blushed a little when he said that. I left when he told me that.

"So do you want to call Artemis about this?" M'gann asked me. She clearly read my mind.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

"Yes! Okay I'll call her where do you want meet up with her?" M'gan asked eagerly.

"Why are so excited more then me?"

"Just am okay. Where do we want to meet?" She said hoping up and down.

"At the little coffee shop in Happy Harbor if that's okay with you?"

"I go for some coffee." Raquel squeaked in.

"Okay coffee house it is! I'm going to call her."

5 minutes later.

"I told her to meet her at the coffee house. Let's go!"

"Okay!"I said.

"Right behind you!" Raquel said.

We walked to the coffee house to see that Artemis was already here waiting at a table.

"Hey girls," she ran up to us and gave us hugs. "So how you guys. We needed to catch up. It's been so long."

The waiter came by and took our orders. It was a nice day the sun is shining and the weather is beautiful. There was a nice breeze on this fine spring day.

"Sooo what's up?"

"Well 1st we really missed you and Wally. And 2nd I'm pregnant!" I basically screamed. I was so hyped up and stuff. Now I can see why M'gann was so happy.

"No effing way! You can't be serious! It's Dick's right?" she asked.

"Yesss." I said in a tired voice.

"Well talking about pregnancy..." She drifted off.

"What your pregnant too!? No way! Both of our friends are effing pregnant?! This is great!" M'gann really didn't need coffee at this point.

"Yes!" She peeped out in a high tone.

"Cool 2 baby in the house!" Raquel shouted. I can tell you right now I am so thankful this place is not filled because I can promise you that all eyes would be on us.

"So this is what we miss if we don't keep in check?" Artemis managed to get out while laughing.

"Double trouble! Double the baby showers! Double the 2 moody ladies." M'gann said and Raquel laughed at us.

"Hey!" Artemis and I yelled at the same time.

"I don't need the baby shower though. Then I'm going to feel really spoiled." Artemis changed the subject.

"Yeah me either I really don't need one. Too much work to handle."  
I told trying to persuade M'gann and Raquel.

"You both are getting one whether you like it or not." She not trying to pick a fight.

"Fine." We said before this got out of hand.

"It's kinda weird how we are both pregnant at the same time right?" I asked.

"I wonder if Wally and Dick had a bet?" M'gann peeped out.

"Oh they better not! Or Wally is going to get a beating for a lifetime!" Artemis said rising a fist.

"Yeah! Oh I wanted to ask this, but does Wally know?" I asked.

"Yeah he found out when he saw the home test in the bed mattress. Don't ask me why he looked there he just did. Then I went to the doctors and they told me that I'm in my 4th mouth and I never notice any earlier. I'm going to have a little baby..." Artemis trailed off.

Find out what the gender of the baby is next! What do you think boy or girl? And to be clear one baby not two. Thanks review if you can please if makes me very happy!

-Kisa6184


	6. Chapter 6

**Please don't kill me! Yeah sorry for not updating in a while. I got caught up in work and laziness. Then I got really sick that I felt like I was going to die. And even though this is my first story I got a huge writers block. I was so out of ideas until this one hit me and I was yes! So yeah... But hey I'm here with a new chapter. And I think I'm adding Nightwing back in. **  
**P.S Shout out to Chalant Lover because she let me use the same names that she used in her stories. And if you haven't read her stories (that is if you live under a rock because come on who hasn't read her stories they are freaking awesome!) please go check them out!**

**P.S.S I don't know how to add Sin Scar back in any ideas will work for me. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**I do not own Young Justice or DC or anything else. I own the plot and Sin Scar.**_

April 11,2020 (2:13 P.M)

Zatanna's POV

"GIRL!" (A/N Don't hate me!) Artemis said bouncing up and down in her chair. Raquel, M'gann, and I screamed like little 13 year-olds at a concert seeing their favorite band.

"Really?! Ahh so cool!" I screamed. As I open my mouth to say more, my phone buzzed. I looked down to see that the team and league needed us for something.

"Girls we need to go. The team and the league needs us there for some reason." M'gann told us.

"Did they give you the same massage?" I asked.

"No, I read your mind. Sorry." She replied simply.

"It's okay. Next time can you give me a heads up next time."

"You got it."

"Okay, sorry Artemis we have to go duty calls. Unless you want to come maybe they wouldn't mind to see you and maybe Wally if he can come." I playfully punched her.

"That would be great. I'm going to call him right now to see if he can come it will only take a minute." She left to go outside to go call him.

"So what do you think their reactions be when they see them? Jumpy? Sappy? Or something else?"

"I think they're going to be happy to see them. Plus Batman will properly know the news before hand. Hey, how come Batman can never be surprised its like we think we got him he knows. Its sucks that he knows almost everything." Raquel told us. M'gann was clearly reading my mind because she had a smirk on her face.

"Cause he's Batman!" We said together while laughing. Artemis came back in when she was done with talking with Wally.

"Okay let's go!" We shouted out. While walking out we started to dance which I find that kinda weird, we are having fun right that all that matters. We headed to the zeta tubes to get the cave.

At the cave (2:23 P.M)

Still Zatanna POV

So we get back to see Conner here (remember the small battle they all got knocked out expect the three of us and Conner), the league, and Wally here. When we got there they all turned their heads to Artemis and started to run up to her as if she had candy for little kids.

"So we heard the news of you two. We are so happy for you guys," Black Canary said while hugging her. "We heard what the baby is." She had to say that. I saw in the corner of my eye Artemis boiling.

"BAYWATCH! DID YOU TELL THEM EVERYTHING BEFORE I EVEN GOT HERE! YOU'RE A DIED MAN, WALLY!" Artemis yelled at her scared boyfriend. By the looks of it he look as if he were to pee his pants. I think Wally rather be fighting some villian, then go against Artemis at the moment. She was ready to hit until-

"Um hate to break up the fight, but didn't Batman called us in for something." I asked.

"Oh that has been taken cared of." Wally said, I just shook my head.

"Okay then I'm going to slip away for a few minutes I'll be back."

"Going to see Dick?" Batman said as he stepped out of the dark.

"How do you know everything?" I stood there in aw and my hand at my hip.

"I don't. Anyone would do that after a loved one is hurt."

"Are you some kind of villian or do you have a cold? Do you need to go to he hospital? Cause I know the Dark Knight did not just turn soft on me." I managed to get out, trying to contain my laughter. At that moment he gave a batglare that would have made me pee my pants.

"Before I say anything stupid. I'm going to disappear. I'll be right back." I told him.

(In the medical bay)

I stood there over the bed looking over Dick. There's bandages all over his arms, chest and head. If only I could help a little bit more than he wouldn't be so beaten up in the first place. I wish he would open his eyes so I can see his bright sky blue eyes and I won't have to worry anymore. I carelessly run my hand down his amazing face. Then he started to stir up. Dick began moving more and more. His beautiful eyes fluttered open and he began moaning in pain. I saw that he was trying to get up, but I wouldn't let him. He needs to get his rest.

"Please don't try to get up, you need lots of rest after that battle." I said in a soothing voice. His eyes went wide when I said that. He got up again, but this time I caught him quick enough.

"How's the baby? Are you feeling alright? Are you hurt?" Dick started to question me.

"I'm fine and so is the baby, just I few cuts and bruises nothing major because you protected me." I kissed him on he cheek.

"That's good to hear. So anything while I was away?"

"No, not really just found out that Artemis is four months pregnant with a baby girl. Nothing big. And I think she's beating him up as we speak." He chuckles.

"Really? Okay then Wally owes me fifty-bucks."

"What did guys bet on this time?" I complained about.

"Nothing it's just a small bet we had. Nothing for you to worry about." I started to boil like Artemis did.

"It is my concern if I'm carrying your child. Dick. So. What. Was. The. Bet." I said poking his chest after every word.

"Let's just say that I...no we made a bet who would have a baby first. Wally bet on us and I bet on them. So I get the fifty bucks, but its not like I need." He started to cringe after he spoke. If you were to see me right now, I look as if I could melt the arctic circle in a matter of seconds with the flames in my eyes.

"You are ssoo lucky your hurt right now because if you weren't I would have beat the living daylight out of you."

"But even if I wasn't hurt you wouldn't hurt me cause you love me." He smirked.

"Ehh, you never know with a pregnant woman." Now it's my turn to smirk.

Dick's POV (3:01 P.M)

Okay I thought I would never say this, but I'm seriously scared right now. You would think I'm afraid of Joker, but noo, I'm afraid of my future wife. Just as I was about talk, Zatanna asked me a question.

"Hey, I'll be right back I'm going to get Artemis and Wally here because I want to know if she knows this bet." I was going to say something, but Zee already walked out of the room.

About 2 to 3 minutes later Zee, Artemis, and Wally came into the room. When they cane in Zee went straight to the point.

"So Artemis did you hear about the bet?" I once again cringed, Wally on the other hand was a lot worse. All the the color in his face disappeared and look as if he was going to faint.

"What bet are you talking about?"

"Oh you know the bet between Wally and Dick. The one about who would pregnant first." At this point Zee's voice got louder and louder after word she spoke. Okay again I usually don't get scared, but if you were in my place then you would be screwed. It's not the best when you are in a room with 2 crazy pregnant who could seriously hurt you badly women and you're in bed freaking covered in injuries.

"Man why did you tell Zatanna?" Wally winced.

"It slipped and you owe me 50 bucks still."

"So not important right now. We are going to be-"

"Oh no! You not GOING to be in trouble, you ARE in trouble, Baywatch! Why the hell would bet that? Why the fuck you would even bring it up in the first place?! What in your fucking right mind would do that?! Oh and Dick just because you're injuries doesn't mean you're off the hook either! What do you think we are to you are we some kind of game piece?! Or some kind of game?! You both are fucking asses!" She was yelling at first, but now she was in tears. Zatanna was also watering at the eyes.

"We aren't toys you can play with! We have feeling ya know. You both can go to hell for I care now. I'm leaving thanks for ruining the fun. I'm leaving. Are you coming with me Artemis?" Now Zee was in all out tears.

"Yeah I'm coming." Artemis said while wiping the tears from her eyes and face. Both were leaving and I didn't even try to stop the two. And neither did Wally.

"They're right you know. We shouldn't have done that. What the hell was running in our mind while agreeing to this. We both made our girls sad and fucking angry." Wally said in a very serious tone.

"Yeah we are asses like the girls said. We did sort of treat them like toys." I said in a sad tone sitting up right in the bed.

"Sort of? We did treat them shit didn't we?"

"You can say that again."

"I rather not. Man how is that we always screw things up?"

"Because we're fucking morons." I said emphasizing 'morons'. "Hey can you do me favor and help me up?" I asked while groaning.

"Are you sure? You still look pretty injured."

"Yeah I'm sure I have go and make up with Zee. And I'm sure she 's still mad, but I'm going to make things up with her now before it gets even worst." I said trying to get up.

"That sounds like a good idea. Okay after I get you up we are both going to apologize to our girls?"

"Yep," I said while popping the 'p'. "That sounds like a plan."

"Okay execute!"

"That's my word to say."

"But I wanted to say it just this once."

"Whatever I'll see you later. Unless Army kills you." I smirked and crackled.

"Watch it Boy Wonder. Later."

* * *

**So how was it? I know you guy properly still want to kill me but hey I gave you a need chapter you should be happy. Well see you guys next time. Please review and tell me what you think ideas are very much considered. Well bye!**


	7. Writer's Note

Hi guys! So I'm sorry to tell you, but this is not a chapter. I know I'm long over due for a chapter. It's still in the making believe or not. I will update soon that I'm sure of. Sorry again. Till next time with a chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey what's up? Last I updated was like in February so this is long over due. So anyway enjoy the story!

I do not own Young Justice. (If I did trust me Wally wouldn't have died and the show will still be on.)

The Beach (3:25 P.M)

Zatanna's POV

Right now I'm at the beach under a nice little tree in the sand and out of site of all cameras encased Dick wants to find me. I'm having a little fight in my head, its about forgiving Dick for what he did or not too. I thought it over and it seems that that maybe Artemis and I slightly over reacted, and its just the stupid hormones. Or that the two assholes played is like we're a game, and they don't see we feelings. I don't know what to think anymore!

I thought their were no more secrets after I found out about his family secrets and his identity, but this little bird has secrets he still hides. I know this is a small little thing, but when you feel like you have that one person you know you live together, forever. Then there shouldn't have secrets at all. Even if it is the small things, they matter you know? Arggg! I need to stop thinking about this. So now I'm going to take the time to take a little nap. Maybe this nap will allow me clear my mind.

Artemis' POV (3:30 P.M)  
Souvenir room (I actually don't know the room name so I just called it this)

The room has a huge lounge chair so this is where I am. After Zatanna and I storm out of that hell hole we went our separate way. Cause trust me we would have made the problem worst then if we went the same way.

So anyway about Wally I know he can be a complete idiot, but this time he crossed the line. I mean what was going in his little mind? And by new he should know better you would think after a good 5 years you would grow up just a little bit. When I think about Wally he just gets my blood going, do you know what I mean? It could be good or bad it just keeps happening, I can't control it's natural. You know what though he's just that guy a fell in love with. But more in love if he stop the stupid games. I know he just want to have some fun, but not betting who could get pregnant first. Really should you bet that? No. It shouldn't be even motion, or even thought about. They hurt us bad. Usually its something stupid and we could instantly forgive them, but not this time. I mean that we are really are going to become parents. That's something that we can escape from we're bound to them forever they are OUR kids. And I hope Wally doesn't walk away when things get tough and I'm left behind. Alone. And the samething with Dick he can't turn his back of Zatanna. They think as its just a bet but, did they actually think ahead? Are they really prepared for this. This a huge responsibility. They need to be ready. I'm not even sure if I'm ready. Wally and I are still young, we should be getting drunk in some kind of clubs and not be taking care of a baby. And don't even get me started with Dick and Zatanna; they can't even drink. Both of them are 20 for goodness sake. We are all still kids. What make you think we can take care of another human being? I've baby-sat kids before. It was not easy by any means.

I just wonder are we ready?

Dick's POV  
Hangar (4:01 P.M)

You properly wonder why the bet ever crossed my mind. Right? Well I have no accuses. That was based on true stupidness and well more stupidness. I just want to make even thing right I know what I did was wrong and I just want to make things right. I don't want Zatanna to hate me she's the only thing I loved more than my parents and that says a lot. She is my everything and she leaves me I will become insane. She can't leave me. She just can't. So I'm trying my best trying to find her. She wasn't at our place, she wasn't anywhere in the cave, she wasn't in the city, not in the park, not anywhere I just can't find her. But I know I can't give up because if I give up, give up on us and that I don't want to happen. So I'm trying my best. If you don't believe me, then you can kiss my ass for all I care.

Maybe she's at the beach? But when I checked all the cameras she wasn't to be seen. I guess I could just checked the beach for my self instead of the cameras. I just wish she moment push me away when I do find her.

I'm walking along the beach and I can't find her. At the end of the beach and there's no site of her. Wait a minute there's something under that tree, it looks like a foot. I walked closer too it with caution in case it wasn't Zee. The closer I got the better I could see. Just when I was close enough there she was asleep under the tree with streaks of tears on her face. I got to her quickly so I can apologize to her and say how much of an idiot I am. I dropped down to my knees and pick her up carefully. And walk her back to the cave. I'm aware that I'm still badly injured, but right now I don't care. My body is fight against the pain, the best it can. As I hobble back to he cave Zatanna starts to stir. Before wakes up I whispered her something.

"Go back to sleep please." I said in a hushed tone. She wiggled a bit and snuggled against my chest. She said something really nice to hear.

"I love you." She said sleepy. Something just as simple as that makes my heart warm and beats a million time a minute. I just wonder if she'll say that when she's awake. Oh I just hope. The rest of the way back I just smiled and kissed her on her forehead. Saying I'm so sorry for what I did know what did was wrong, now it's time to suffer the punishment.

Wally's POV  
Palo Alto their house. (4:05 P.M)

I'm looked everywhere, asked everyone and nothing. What is this! I know I looked everywhere! And she just up and disappear. As long as I known her I can guarantee she doesn't have magical abilities. I got to look again I have to try so I know she is okay. Well that was a wrong choice of words, she isn't okay I hurt her bad this time. Usually when she mad she yells, kick and punch. And I always end up in bruise. But this time she was just disappointed. I know what you're think about she was disappointed? That was a yelling of a life time! That was her holding back... A LOT! So I'm here thinking about where could she be? Then it hits me. Ohhh I got to go back to the cave and go to he old souvenir room. I know she's going to be there I just know. I'm running my hardest at this point.

I got here, and went straight to the souvenir room. Before I open this door I'm preparing myself for the worst. I turn the golden door knob and they she was curled up in the lounge chair, still, not moving at all. I walked up to her, let my knees hit the cold hard ground.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I know it was stupid to bet that who will get pregnant first. I am such a fucking asshole. I know you won't forgive instantly, but I want you to know I'm sincerely sorry and I'll pay the price for what you have in store for me. I know I hurt you real bad and the odds aren't in my favor, but I'm really an sorry for getting you mad, sad and pregnant. I understand if you want to give it up or-." Artemis cut me off and started to talk.

"Please just shut up. I want to talk too. I could careless about the damn bet now, because what's done has been done. The worst is over. I don't want to hear a single word about giving up this baby. Its not right to end a life before its even here. I'm keeping her. I don't care what negative things you have for her she isn't going anywhere whether you like it or not. And plus just before you came I was thinking about something." She said it in a calming voice, surprisingly.

"What where thinking about before I came in?" I leaned for a kiss, but I got rejected.

"Nope you're not going to get any dessert from me for a whole week, food wise and 'me' wise, that's what you get for playing us like that. And back to the subject at hand. I was thinking how things happen for reason and everything we get we can always handle whether if it looks really bad. So if this was really ment to happen then life will play its course and we will have to be ready. I'm ready for anything. I just want to know if you're ready because if you're not I'll walk through this door without you and I'll rise her by myself." She spoke in a strong voice not in a weak voice. Here's the girl I want to spend the rest of my life.

"Yes, I'm ready to take the challenge and start our life together forever." I said in a strong voice.

"Oh my gosh kid mouth that was so cliché, but I love you for it." She said as she hugged me.

"I wonder how Dick is?" I said.

"If we see him at all then that will be a good sign. Then we'll know she didn't vanish him into a different universe." Artemis said in my arms. I like how this looks. I swear on my life I will TRY not to get pregnant women angry ever again.

So how was it? I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. So stay tuned for next to see if Dick survives. Later!


End file.
